


Don't Talk to Strangers

by lady_icarus



Series: Days That Bind Us [2]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Companion Piece, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_icarus/pseuds/lady_icarus
Summary: When Dan meets Kyle at a party, he knows exactly what he wants to come out of their new companionship. He wants the guy with the wide eyes and constantly moving fingers to join his band.He never would have predicted just how deep this musical crush will grow, much less why exactly he's so fixated on getting this random guy he met at a party to get involved in something that is so close to his own heart.Or: The B-side to Join My Band, in which we get to see things from Dan's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

He’d barely been at the party for an hour before his head was spinning, too overwhelmed with noise and people and whatever he’d had to drink to function. He wandered around, not bothering to even attempt to seek out the friends that had long since abandoned him in favor of proper socialization.

 

Salvation came in the form of a beat-up couch with only one other occupant, which he happily collapsed onto. Not wanting to seem like a complete creep, he glanced around the room, fingers tapping out a beat against the cup of lukewarm punch. Finally, his gaze landed on the guy next to him, who was watching him with something like curiosity. It was obvious the bloke was drunk, from the slightly off look in his eyes and the way his mouth would open, only to close again before words could come out. 

 

Dan just smiled, gave an awkward nod before settling back further into the couch, fingers curling protectively around his drink. He found himself moving to the music as much as he could, more of a happy bobbing of his head than any sort of actual dancing, and his brain was already dissecting the chords, pulling out the melody and beat until it was practically laid out like sheet music in his mind. The worst part about pop music, he decided, was how painfully predictable it all was. 

 

He glanced back at the guy next to him, noting the fact that his eyes hadn’t seemed to have left him in the entire time that he’d been ignoring the other. It wasn’t as alarming as it should have been, and he unconsciously found himself moving closer, shifting so he was no longer facing away from the stranger. 

 

“Hi.” Dan said, wincing when his voice came out almost wobbly in the noise of the room around him. 

 

“Hi. ‘m Kyle. Not having fun, then?” He leaned closer, and Dan found himself wondering exactly what this guy’s definition of fun was. Dan flushed slightly, shrugged, then took a drink from his cup only to wince at the taste. 

 

“Not really my scene, no. I never know what to do at these things.” Dan shifted closer so he could be heard, and no matter how drunk he was, he didn’t miss the way the stranger--no,  _ Kyle’s-- _ eyes flicked down to his mouth, only to quickly meet his gaze again. 

 

“Don’t think anyone actually does. It’s all just a nice escape from being alone, I guess.” Kyle shrugged, but he didn’t move away, so Dan took that as a good sign and let his leg shift so they were pressed together. It was a large couch, sitting that close was kind of unnecessary, but it was nice to not have to strain to hear each other over the music, and this guy seemed far more inviting than half the other drunken strangers he’d encountered so far. 

 

“No one enjoys being alone with their thoughts.” Dan nodded in response, meeting the other’s gaze with a slight smile. There was something there, like a kindred spirit, or simply raw chemistry, and whatever it was, he wanted more of it. He leaned forward and opened his mouth to say something he hoped would come across as witty, only to pause as his eyes flicked over to the guy’s hand. It was resting on his jeans, completely innocent, albeit very nice if Dan was being honest with himself, but the long fingers and broad span weren’t what caught his attention. No, it was the pattern they were tapping out, and it didn’t take him long at all to register that he wasn’t tapping his fingers to the beat, but pressing them down as though playing something. His brain helpfully supplied him with the sheet music from earlier, and he could practically hear the notes Kyle was playing, absent from the song itself, but Dan had no doubts they would fill in what the melody was lacking. 

 

“You should join my band.” was what finally ended up coming out of his mouth, and if he wasn’t so drunk and captivated by this stranger, he would be mortified with his own awkwardness. As it was, Kyle’s responding confusion was more than enough to shut down any delusions of a new band mate he may have had.

 

Except.

 

Except there was a spark in his eyes, quickly masked when Kyle looked away and took a drink from his own cup, but there nonetheless. And even though Dan hadn’t meant it as a line, there was still definitely a look of interest on the other’s face, the barest hint of flirting with every response, and Dan allowed himself to think, to hope.

  
_ Maybe this could work.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Dan never struggled with hangovers, thankfully, which is how he found himself in Will’s living room first thing the next morning. 

 

“Didn’t you go to a party last night?” Will asked incredulously as he watched Dan’s fingers fly over the keys. 

 

“You get used to it. That’s fuckin’ Dan. Can drink his whole body weight in straight liquor but won’t have any issues the next morning.” Woody explained, playing a few beats on the bass drum before his feet stilled under the weight of Dan’s glare. “Still not a morning person, though.” 

 

“I’m gonna get this man some tea. Even if his body’s not hungover, his attitude certainly is.” Will clapped him on the shoulder before moving to his kitchen to put the kettle on. 

 

“Milk, two sugars.” Dan shouted over the sound of the piano music, just broken chords that didn’t amount to much at all, but he still couldn’t get them out of his mind. 

 

“So what’s got you in a snit, then?” Woody asked as Will returned, mug of steaming tea in hand.

 

“Nothing. ‘S just early.” Dan murmured, letting out a sigh as his fingers fell away from the keys so he could accept the offered mug. His fingers wrapped around it, absorbing the warmth as best as he could, wishing the heat could seep straight into his bones. 

 

“So you obviously didn’t score last night, then.” Woody sighed and shook his head as though it was the greatest tragedy he’d ever heard.

 

“I wasn’t exactly trying to score. I just… like the noise, the distraction.” Dan blew on the surface of his tea, watching the steam curl over the edge of the mug and just breathing it in for a moment. 

 

“That has got to be the most melodramatic, moody artist bullshit I’ve ever heard.” Will scoffed. “Honestly, if you’re going to go to these wild parties, the least you can do is get off every now and again.”

 

“Hook ups aren’t really my thing.” Dan muttered. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he immediately tugged it out, only to frown when he realized it was just a spam email. He huffed before shoving it back into his pocket, almost missing the looks Will and Woody were exchanging over his head. 

 

“So you met someone, then.” Will grinned as he moved to sit on the piano bench next to Dan. Dan merely raised an eyebrow until he removed himself again. A pianist, Will was not, and even if he was, the piano bench was practically a sacred space for Dan. 

 

“It’s not like that. Just… thought it might be nice to have another member for our band.” Dan mumbled into his mug once Will had moved away. 

 

“Wait. You’ve asked someone to join our gig-less, nameless hobby band?” Will asked incredulously. 

 

“We’re in the early stages, we’re allowed to not have a lot.” He protested, but Woody was already on his feet, moving to stand in front of the drums. He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed Dan with a look.

 

“It took you weeks to agree to let Will in the band. Not to mention the fact that we played together for what? A year? Before you even acknowledged that we were trying to make a band from it. This guy must be fuckin’ Lennon for you to be bringing him on so quick.” 

 

“I haven’t actually heard him play. Yet.” Dan admitted reluctantly. 

 

“So it’s a crush, then?” Will asked, nowhere near as accusatory as Woody had been. 

 

“It’s not a crush! He’s just. A guy I met at a party who seems to know what he’s on about when it comes to music. I just have a good feeling about it, alright?”

 

“Alright.” Woody said, raising his hands in a sign of peace. “You know that’s more than enough for me. So when’s he coming by?”

 

“He hasn’t actually agreed to join yet. Or even play with us. I gave him my number, we’ll see where it goes from there.” Dan took a long drink from his mug, letting the warmth soothe his anxiety for a few moments before it was entirely empty. He blinked, then set the mug on the nearby end table before turning back to the keys. “Now are we doing this, or what? You were supposed to be working on the baseline for ‘Flaws’, how’s that coming along?” 

 

Woody and Will both seemed to accept the subject change, each returning to their instruments so they could shakily work through the intro bit. Dan closed his eyes and just listened for a moment before jumping in and joining them with the piano part. There was so much missing from the song, and Dan found himself almost longing for those slender fingers alongside his own, playing the painfully obvious gaps in the music and rounding out the sound. Still, he had to admit they sounded rather good, even despite all that was missing. 

 

They played on and off for a few hours before Dan finally made a mistake, fingers completely missing the proper chord when his phone vibrated again. He made an apologetic expression towards his bandmates before checking the alert. His heart did something like a flip when he saw that it was a number he didn’t recognize, and a rather rude text message waiting on him. Dan allowed himself a brief moment before reading the text again, hoping he wasn’t imagining the interest on the other’s part. 

 

_ /How badly does your band suck?/ _

 

It was easy enough to take those words at face value, to assume that  _ Kyle  _ thought poorly of him, but the memory of the spark in those brown eyes was more than enough to push him to respond. His fingers moved over the screen of his phone, tapping out a brief message before he looked over at Will and Woody. Both were looking at him expectantly, but Dan shrugged them off. 

 

“We’ll see, alright? Let’s just… take a break, alright?”

 

“Great, I’m starving. Should we order in, then?” Woody asked, but Dan wasn’t paying attention any longer, gaze fixated on his phone and the messages that were popping up almost as quickly as he was sending them off. It felt almost wrong when no reply came to his last message, and he let out a long sigh as he let his head fall back against the wall he was situated in front of. A six text exchange was all it took, and it was like he was back in that smoky room, surrounded by the smell of cheap alcohol and spilt beer but completely enraptured by this stranger on the couch. 

 

“You’ve got it bad, haven’t you?” Will murmured, sympathy all over his features.

 

“I really, really do.” Dan sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. 


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn’t sure what prompted him to pull out his phone and record a small chunk of what he’d worked out for his love letter to Twin Peaks, but as it was, his nerves were almost completely shot while he waited for Kyle to text him a response. Dan wondered for a moment if maybe he shouldn’t have sent some of ‘Pompeii’, or maybe just that youtube video he’d done for ‘Alchemy’, something to show Kyle how serious he was about it. Writing a song about a show from the 90’s really wasn’t the sign of a serious musician, and honestly, there was still a lot of work that needed to be done on it. 

 

Only two minutes passed before Dan let out a huff, grabbing his phone and typing out a quick ‘So?’, knowing that if he had to wait any longer for a critique, he’d go insane. 

 

_ /Would sound better with rolled chords./ _

 

Dan couldn’t fight the grin that covered his lips, brain already adjusting the sound of the song in his head to the rolled chords idea. It fit so perfectly, so beautifully. Even if he was planning on adding in several more layers to the song, rolled chords were a good way to compliment the sound when he was drafting up a demo for his bandmates. He didn't feel the need to agonize over how to respond, fingers immediately typing out a text to the other, a now-familiar request.

 

_ /Join my band./ _

 

Dan wasn't as disappointed this time when Kyle shot him down, already adjusting to this dance of theirs. It wouldn't be long before Kyle saw what Dan had seen the first night they met; they were a perfect fit, and Kyle would be brilliant in the band. 

 

It took two weeks for Kyle to finally agree to come by for one of their vague practice sessions. Dan ended up going over to Will’s nearly an hour before he’d told Kyle to be there, too full of nervous energy to stand hanging around his own flat. 

 

“Mate, calm down, you’re making me nervous.” Will groaned from his position on the couch. 

 

“I’m just making sure there’s room. I don’t want him to feel like he’s just watching us, I want him to feel welcome to join in if he wants.” 

 

“Uh-huh.” Will peeked out from under his hand, and Dan gave him an exasperated look. “Just try not to rearrange my entire flat.”

 

“Just the instruments, promise.” Dan made a swift ‘x’ over his chest before resuming his action of adjusting the keyboard position. Usually he played facing the drums and wherever Will set up, but he wanted a chance to actually look at Kyle without also having to worry about whatever Will and Woody were doing. They’d been teasing him mercilessly about Kyle and he didn’t want to think about their knowing grins, or mouthed comments. He could put it out of his mind, focus on the songs, let them do the talking and persuading for him. He’d never been good with words, not unless he was singing, and he hoped that would be enough to persuade him. 

 

Woody showed up not too much later, obviously exhausted but otherwise ready for their practice. 

 

“Operation ‘Get Dan Laid 2k10’ is a go!” He grinned, pulling a mug from the cupboard while Will stumbled through making tea. 

 

“Operation ‘Start a Band’ is ongoing and started almost a year ago.” Dan countered, nudging Will aside so he could take over kettle duty. 

 

“You can have multiple operations at once.” Will pointed out. “No reason we can’t convince him to join the band while also playing wingmen.” 

 

“You’re a terrible wingman. I think you almost broke up Woody and his girl the night you met.” Dan pointed out. “Besides, I don’t need wingmen. I need a fourth band member. And if he’s as good as I think he is… it’ll be worth it, alright? We want to make it, don’t we?”

 

“Right now, what I want is a cup of tea, and a biscuit if you’ve got one.” This, Woody directed towards Will, who procured a box from one of his cupboards and immediately handed it over. “The band will work itself out, alright? Don’t worry about it so much.”

 

Dan sighed, shoulders slumping for a moment before the sound of the doorbell made his back go rigid again. 

 

“Go get the door, we’ll get set up. Tea later.” Woody clapped him on the shoulder then shoved him towards the door. Dan stumbled, but quickly caught himself as the other two went back into the living room. He took a deep breath before answering the door, knowing he likely had a stupid grin on his face as he did.

 

“Hey.” Kyle’s smile was sweet, a genuinely happy thing that warmed Dan straight to his soul, and his own smile grew in response. 

 

“Hi.” Dan just smiled at him for a moment before the sound of a bass being tuned yanked him back to the present. “Uh, right, come on in. We were just getting set up.”

 

“Right, cool.” Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets, and Dan forced himself to turn and lead the other fully into the flat, through the kitchen and into the living room. Woody was fairly quiet, but managed to nod through Dan’s introductions, making a few comments that helped cut how obviously eager Will was about the potential of Kyle joining their little group. Dan was ready to step in and say something, but Kyle didn’t seem to be actually bothered by any of it, rolling with what was slowly becoming a joke for them. 

 

“...You going to play that Twin Peaks song?” 

 

Dan’s heart stopped in his chest, overcome with panic at the thought that Woody and Will were going to say something that would show exactly how much of a labor of love that song had been. He had to look away, torn between the initial panic and something close to fondness at the fact that Kyle had actually remembered the song.  He mumbled out a response to Will’s incredulity, not even entirely sure of what was coming out of his mouth as he moved to sit at the keyboard. He forced himself to look to Kyle again, flashing a brief smile before he started playing the familiar chords. Dan took a deep breath, steadying himself before he started singing, trying not to wince at how shaky his voice was. Woody and Will jumping in helped a bit, but his voice still cracked in the transition to the second verse. The song sounded empty enough on its own, temporarily losing his vocals wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to it, he decided.

 

He began explaining their musical dilemma to Kyle, noting the attention the other was paying the song, the way Kyle’s eyes stayed fixed on his fingers as they moved over the keys. Dan recognized the look on Kyle’s face almost instantly, could almost see the melodies twisting through the other’s mind and coming out on the tips of his fingers as they moved against his thigh. He could practically hear the chords Kyle was playing on the fabric of his jeans, and not for the first time, he found himself wanting to know  _ how  _ he’d play those notes, if he’d use a piano sound, or go for a synth. He wanted to know what those fingers would look like flying over the keys, if he’d smile as he played, or if his brow would furrow in that almost-frown of concentration he wore now.  He loved this song, it was practically one of his children, but he knew that it needed some help if it was ever going to be  _ complete _ , and Dan knew that Kyle could do that. He just had to want it. 

 

“Join my band.” Dan knew his voice was almost breathless when the song was over, his heart pounding in his chest at the mere thought of what they could be. He wasn’t even deterred when Woody spoke up, too focused on Kyle, on the way his expression was more thoughtful than closed-off, almost as though he was actually considering it. Deciding to capitalize on that moment of contemplation, Dan took a deep breath and moved over on his piano bench, nodding with his head and indicating for Kyle to join him. He could see the look of confusion on the other’s face, but relief washed over him when Kyle actually sat down, their thighs pressed against each other’s as they squeezed together on the too-small bench. 

 

“Just… jump in wherever, yeah?” Dan murmured, giving Kyle an encouraging smile before he started to play another song. It wasn’t a difficult song to play, just a few basic chords before he would start singing, but it was almost impossible to focus on the chords and notes with Kyle  _ right there  _ and focused entirely on him. The pressure was too much, and he knew his voice would have been shaky if he attempted to jump in, so instead he skipped his intro, choosing to play the same progression again in the hopes that Kyle would pick up on it while his nerves calmed. 

He wasn’t prepared for Kyle’s hand to move and occupy the space next to his own hand on the keys, playing the perfect chord just as his own fingers played the notes of the song. He looked over at Kyle, then, watching the other’s expression of absolute concentration only to smile when he actually looked over at Dan. He nodded encouragingly before jumping in with the vocals, not caring that he wasn’t starting off on the actual opening of the song. He kept the notes soft, but he could feel the strength building, more confident now than he’d been all day. Dan’s gaze stayed fixed on their hands on the keyboard, watching as Kyle grew more comfortable with the song, throwing in broken chords and countermelodies where previously there had only been the main melody. If Woody and Will joined in, Dan was unaware, too focused on the music he and Kyle were playing-no,  _ creating  _ together. When Kyle actually started singing backup for him, voice providing low harmonies, Dan almost wanted to cry from how perfect it sounded, providing a solid anchor for his own higher notes when they finished the song. 

 

The final notes seemed to echo through the room, reverberating through Dan’s mind long after the actual sound had faded away, and he wasn’t sure what expression he was wearing, but the one of wonder on Kyle’s face was more than enough to make him  _ hope. _

 

But it wasn’t until Kyle joined in on Pompeii, shaping it and creating a depth that had been previously missing, that Dan realized that hope might not be the right word for what he was feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed as though Kyle had become a permanent fixture in Dan’s life, almost overnight. They texted almost constantly through the day, and he’d even joined them for their weekly pizza night. It was good, Dan decided, grinning when he saw that Kyle had texted him that morning about a party the following week. 

 

“What are you all smiley about?” Woody asked, not pausing in the beat he was beating out on his leg. 

 

“Bet you a fiver it’s Kyle.” Will grinned. He was stretched out on the couch, his bass situated in his lap somewhat awkwardly while his fingers tried to pluck out something like a tune. 

 

“We’ve got more than enough bets going as it is, thanks.” 

 

“Please stop making bets about the future of our band.” Dan mumbled as he typed out a reply, telling Kyle he’d love to go to the party and would absolutely see him there. “If he ends up actually joining up, I don’t want him to think we don’t actually believe in this.”

 

“So are we trying to get this poor sap to join our band or to sleep with you? I want to make sure I have it right.” Will peered up at Dan curiously.

 

“Both.” Dan retorted immediately, then quickly looked over to Will. “That was a joke. I want him to join the band. That’s… that’s what matters.”

 

“You do know you’re allowed to want him as a person, too, right?” Will asked, sitting up slightly. “I get that we give you a hard time, but. It’s good-natured. Promise. We just want you to be happy.”

 

“Happiness isn’t always easy for you. If this guy makes you happy, I say go for it.” Woody nodded, hands actually stilling on his leg when he looked over at Dan.

 

“I’ll be happy once these songs are out of my head and out into the world. That’s… it has to be my priority right now.” Dan ran a hand through his hair, fingers tugging at some of the messier tufts. “I promised you both that this wouldn’t be a waste of your time. I wouldn’t have promised that if I didn’t think we could actually go somewhere with all of this.” 

 

“I know. We believe that, too. But… even if we don’t go anywhere with it, I still wouldn’t trade what I have with you two for anything. I know we’ve only known each other a few months, but I honestly consider you and Woody family at this point.”

 

Dan smiled slightly, moving so he could clasp Will’s shoulder. “You, too. Which is why this needs to go perfectly. Family looks out for each other.” 

 

“Damn right. Now will someone please order some takeaway, I am starving.” Woody groaned. 


	5. Chapter 5

Second verse, same as the first. 

 

No matter how many of these things he went to, not that he went to many at all, Dan’s head never failed to swim after his second drink, his brain almost completely bombarded with the sounds and voices bouncing off the walls, compounded by the vibrations of the music’s bassline. Usually it was at this point of the night that he’d be seeking out a quiet corner, some place to act as a sanctuary, but tonight was different. Tonight, Kyle was by his side, anchoring him from all the chaos, and giving him something solid and real to focus on. 

 

Dan was barely aware of the words tumbling out of his mouth, but his focus was razor-sharp as Kyle plucked his drink away from him to take a drink himself. Dan watched the movement, caught between fascination and pure longing as he watched the way some of the liquid had caught on Kyle’s mustache, glistening in the wild lights of the room around them. His eyes were fixated on that, and he was almost overwhelmed with how much he needed to… to fix it, or lick it off, or something. Kyle’s lips moved, and Dan furrowed his brow, trying to wait for the words to start sounding like words again. 

 

“...to kill you.” 

“No, you’re going to kill me.” Dan all-but exclaimed, stumbling somewhat and leaning further on Kyle, glad for an excuse to be closer. Realizing that what he’d said actually made no sense, he pressed on. “It’s a good band, you said it yourself, and you just… you fit. Like one of those...things.” His hand was moving, probably, but he felt like the rest of him was moving, too, so he wasn’t going to worry about it too much. 

 

“...jigsaw puzzle?”

 

And that, that was what Dan loved about Kyle. Even when his brain was completely on the fritz and nothing made sense, Kyle was there to make sense of it all for him, to fill in the blanks, to fill out the chords, to round out the sound, to make everything in the world seem alright. 

 

“Bingo! That. The puzzle. That’s you. And me.” He finally said, smiling brightly. Dan cleared his throat and kept talking, reminding himself that he wanted Kyle in the band. That Kyle was musical, and liked musicians, but didn’t like him in that way at all, so they needed to keep the focus on the music. “And the band.”

 

He looked up at Kyle at that, frowning slightly as he looked for some sign, anything to prove to him that he wasn’t wasting his time. When he saw only a flicker of doubt in the other’s eyes, almost completely overshadowed by an expression of fondness, Dan brightened again. “You should join my band!” 

 

He was vaguely aware of Kyle saying something, of putting them back on that couch from so many nights ago--or was it a different couch?--Dan wasn’t entirely sure whose home they were in currently. He ended up half-draped over Kyle, arm still firmly around his shoulders and legs sort of resting over Kyle’s lap in a way. It was nice, Dan decided, curling closer as his mouth continued to move without his permission. He was saying something about how they fit, and trying to keep it centered on the band even as he watched Kyle intently. He almost felt as though if he could catch Kyle’s reaction, could catch that look of  _ maybe _ , he could capitalize on whatever he said and just...keep saying it until Kyle agreed to join their band officially. Unfortunately, his brain was hazy, so he wasn’t sure what he said that prompted Kyle’s expression to go soft, for his eyes to drift down to Dan’s mouth for a moment before he spoke again. 

 

He was worried about fucking up, about missing a note or something equally ridiculous and impossible, and Dan was suddenly struck with the image of Icarus, standing on the edge of a cliff, terrified to jump, terrified to put his faith in the wings his father had built, and terrified of the stormy sea below. Dan could understand that, could understand building the walls and protecting oneself from the storms that raged for fear of being snuffed out. 

 

“What if the sun burns our wings and we fall to the sea with nothing to catch us?” He said, unable to stop the words from pouring out. “Isn’t it better to fall than to have never flown at all?”

 

“Aren’t you scared?” There it was again, that fear. Dan wanted to know what happened, what series of events had unfolded that made Kyle so terrified of his own talent, of his own potential. But fear was something he understood, so he went with it.

 

“Terrified. All the time.” He was suddenly reminded of their pizza night, of Woody voicing his concern over Dan’s state of mind, of all the times his band mates had to remind him that they were there just so he could get through a bloody practice session. “But… I’ll tell you a secret.”

 

He shifted closer still, his nose practically pressed into Kyle’s hair as he sought out the other’s ear. “It crushes me sometimes. I’ll be standing there in front of the mic and it feels as though my voice gets stuck in my throat with all the darkness plaguing my mind…” He trailed off, struck with the memory of that fateful practice session, of how much stronger he’d felt with Kyle beside him. “But when I start singing, it all melts away. It’s the only time I can shake the demons off my back.” He took a deep breath, steadying himself against the rush of blood to his ears. “And I know it’s the same for you.” 

 

Kyle’s dismissal didn’t come as a surprise at all, but Dan still found himself rising to his feet, needing to get away, to process the realizations that had all dawned on him in his drunken haze. Kyle stabilized him. Kyle made him feel confident. Kyle looked at him like he hung the moon, and when he looked at Kyle, he could almost believe that of himself. It was equal parts exhilarating and terrifying, which is why Dan really shouldn’t have been so surprised to find himself on the roof of the building, bottle of water unopened in hand. He watched the condensation roll over his hand, the water droplets leaving funny trails along his fingers and knuckles as he turned his hand simply to watch the water move. 

 

He liked Kyle, he decided, shaking the water droplets from his hand and flinging them into the night around and below him. If Kyle could inspire him to be more confident, to believe in his own talent and abilities…  _ maybe.  _ Maybe he could do the same for Kyle. 

 

Dan stayed on the rooftop for what felt like years, eyes moving over the street in something almost like wonder as he absorbed just how alive he felt and let the feeling of drunken hope wash over him. When he finally made his way down, he ended up at the back of the flat, and he let out a huff before wandering around to the front so he could return to the party properly. What he saw on the front doorstep made him pause in his tracks though, and he swore to commit that moment to memory. There was Kyle, sitting on the concrete steps, fingers curled around a cup of the blue punch, and eyes wide as he stared down into it. But that in and of itself didn’t give him pause. No, what made him pause was the movement of Kyle’s fingers on the cup, and the way his lips were shaping words that Dan was fairly certain that he had written. 

 

“Out on the front doorstep, drinking from a paper cup…” Dan sang, suddenly hit with the inspiration for exactly how this moment would be immortalized. He didn’t miss the way Kyle looked absolutely delighted to see him, even if he did miss whatever he was saying while Dan continued to sing. 

 

“Ugh. Shut up and help me up.” Kyle’s hand was barely in the air before Dan was grabbing it, using the grip to pull the other to his feet so they were standing almost nose-to-nose.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Dan asked, eyes scanning the other’s face as he responded. 

 

“Nothing. Everything. The moon. That fuckin song you wrote. About… twin....twine pokes. The show thing.” Dan’s lips quirked into a smile at his butchering of the name of his favorite program, only to freeze when Kyle’s words registered in his mind. He wasn’t able to do much other than sing, so he offered his lyrics instead of his words.

 

“The night was all you had; you ran into the night from all you had. Found yourself a path upon the ground, you ran into the night, you can’t be found?” Dan sang quietly, not realizing until he was done that those were not the lyrics to the section he’d sent Kyle well over a week before. 

 

“This is your heart, can you feel it?” Kyle sang back at him, and Dan’s heart all-but leapt into his throat, threatening to suffocate him with the sheer emotion of  _ someone else is singing those words. _

 

“It’s good. Really good. Shit, it all is.” Kyle was saying, and Dan blinked a few times, trying to get his mind to focus on what Kyle was saying instead of how fast his own heart was beating. “It’s like. Any time you open your mouth, music and poetry just. Fall out of it. And it’s good, and I can… I can hear what it could be. Could be really really fuckin good.”

 

Dan knew that his smile was bordering on ridiculous at this point, and he looked into Kyle’s dark eyes before singing out a reply, just to tease him. “Sounds to me like you want to join my band.” Admittedly, it wasn’t his best song, the melody was hardly worth repeating, but it caused something in Kyle’s expression to shift, and Dan inhaled sharply when the other grabbed his sweater and hauled him closer. 

 

“Do you ever stop singing?” Kyle asked, Dan’s eyes following the motion of his lips the entire time. As it was, he didn’t get much of a warning before Kyle was tugging him in for a sloppy kiss. It somehow managed to be the best kiss of Dan’s life, despite the fact that Kyle almost missed his mouth entirely and was pulling away before he even got a chance to reciprocate. He knew the noise he made was something akin to a whimper, but Kyle didn’t seem to notice, his entire body swaying as he blinked. 

 

“...I really want to join your fucking band.” He finally said, and Dan felt as though his answering smile could split his whole face in half and he’d still be through the roof. He wasn’t sure how much of this Kyle would remember in the morning, but in that moment, he etched those words into his own soul, swearing to remember every minute detail about that moment for the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they made to Kyle’s flat, the almost playful mood of their walk had all-but vanished, leaving them almost breathless as they looked at each other in the dark apartment. 

 

“I should probably--” Dan began, gesturing towards the door, only to have his wrist caught in Kyle’s surprisingly firm grip. His eyes weren’t as hazy as they’d been before, although that could have been a trick of the low lighting. 

 

“Stay. It’s late, dangerous to walk on your own. There’s all sort of unsavory types out and about, you know.” 

 

“And here I thought I could catch a ride with one of them.” Dan teased, gently prying his wrist out of Kyle’s grip. 

 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers?”

 

“It’s what got me here, isn’t it?” He retorted, voice quiet even in the silence of the apartment. Kyle’s eyes widened slightly, his lips turning up into something that wasn’t quite a full smile before he was stepping forward into Dan’s space again.

 

“Stay.” He repeated, his hands moving to either side of Dan’s head. His eyes were wide as he looked up at the other, suddenly conscious of how little space there was between them, of how easy it would be to just…

 

“Okay.” Dan murmured, bringing his own hands up to circle Kyle’s, not pulling him away, just grounding himself. “Alright, I’ll stay.” 

 

Kyle’s answering smile was absolutely brilliant, and Dan couldn’t have stopped himself from leaning forward and kissing him even if he wanted to. The taste of the weird blue drink from the party on Kyle’s tongue and lips made him pull away though, brow furrowing in a slight frown. 

 

“You’re still drunk, aren’t you?”

 

“Does it matter?” Kyle asked, pressing forward again only for Dan to pull away at the last minute. 

 

“Of course it matters. What’s the point if you won’t remember in the morning?” Dan countered, voice almost accusatory. 

 

“It’ll still count. I want to, ‘ve been wanting to for ages.” This time when Kyle kissed him, Dan didn’t pull away, letting himself instead be pulled into the kiss, and further into the flat itself. His head was swimming, and he barely had the mind to kick his shoes off before Kyle was maneuvering them into his room, kissing him all the while. 

 

“Kyle.” Dan muttered against Kyle’s lips, trying to pull away from the kiss a little so he could actually talk to the other. Whatever he was going to say left his mind when Kyle turned them, pushing Dan onto the bed, where he landed with a very unsophisticated noise. He’d barely pushed himself up onto his elbows before Kyle was kissing him again, shrugging out of his jacket and toeing out of his own shoes before climbing on top of Dan. 

 

“You don’t have to manhandle me. I’m here.” Dan laughed, only for the sound to become something not quite a moan when Kyle shifted to nip lightly at his throat.

 

“You like it.” Kyle retorted, hands gripping Dan’s hips and keeping him pressed to the bed while he continued kissing along Dan’s neck. Dan made a choked noise as his hands flew up to Kyle’s head, fingers burying themselves into his hair while the other continued his exploration. Kyle shifted so he could get better access to Dan’s throat, scraping his teeth over the pulse point just as he rocked down and slotted their hips together. Dan let out a strangled moan as his fingers tightened in Kyle’s hair, realization slowly dawning on him as to exactly what they were doing. 

 

“Hey, c’mere, look at me for a second, yeah?” Dan asked, tugging on Kyle’s head until they were locking gazes again. “You don’t have to… it’s okay if you don’t want to do anything. Really, I don’t mind.”

 

“I’d mind.” Kyle retorted, leaning down to kiss Dan again, a slow, hungry thing before he was shifting down the other’s body again, pushing up the fabric of Dan’s sweater so he could press a kiss to the skin of his stomach. “Told you, been wanting this for ages. Wanted you since the night we met.” He muttered. Dan let out a quiet laugh as Kyle’s facial hair tickled his stomach only to let out another groan as Kyle’s teeth scraped over the line of his hip. Kyle made a thoughtful noise before repeating the action, then sucked a mark where his teeth had just been. 

 

“Jesus.” Dan’s head fell back against the pillow and he forced his fingers to relax their grip on Kyle’s skull while the other let out a throaty chuckle. Dan was only vaguely aware of Kyle’s fingers shifting from his hips to toy with his waistband, half out of his mind with sensation, but the unmistakable feeling of his button being undone was more than enough to clue him into what Kyle had in mind. 

 

“Let me. C’mon, Dan, let me.” Kyle said, the words pressed into the skin of his hip. 

 

Dan bit his lip before nodding. “Yeah, yeah. Alright.” He could feel Kyle's lips turning up into a pleased smile against his hipbone before his jeans were being tugged down and off. Dan let out a surprised laugh when his boxers got caught with the sliding fabric, but the noise died in his throat when Kyle swallowed him down.   
  
"Oh my god." Dan breathed, fingers alternating between tugging on Kyle's hair and scratching at his scalp, too overcome with sensation and feeling to pick one action to go with. Kyle's hands moved back to his hips, fingers splayed across the skin as his head bobbed. Dan could only watch him for a moment before it got to be too much, forcing him to close his eyes as he bit his lip to stifle the whimpers threatening to escape.    
  
It was messy and hardly the most technical blowjob he'd ever received--not that he had many to compare it to-- but as it was he was almost embarrassed at how quickly it was all over, his orgasm hitting him as Kyle's name passed his lips in something that was almost a sob.    
  
To his credit, Kyle swallowed it all, waiting for Dan's fingers to unclench in his hair before he pushed back up the bed to press a brief kiss to the corner of Dan's mouth before rolling over onto his back on the bed. Dan rolled over with him, draping himself across the other's front.    
  
"Can I..?" He asked quietly, fingers moving to Kyle's waistband only to freeze when he was answered by the sound of a gentle snore.   
  
"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Dan stared down at Kyle for a moment in disbelief. He eventually sighed and shook his head, reaching over the side of the bed so he could tug on his previously abandoned boxers. He thought for a moment about leaving, or at least going to the couch, but ultimately decided against it, choosing instead to curl up against Kyle's chest and tuck them both under the blankets. Whatever the fallout was in the morning... he could handle it.    
  
Dan let out a quiet laugh, torn between giddiness and something like nervousness, suddenly hit with something he'd be holding over Kyle's head for years to come, regardless of whether or not Kyle himself actually remembered it in the morning.

 

_ “I really want to join your fucking band.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for this story! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos or commented, or even read silently and made that hit count go up. I am so in love with this fandom and I love all the love you guys have shown me through these last three stories! 
> 
> I do have another couple of stories planned for this verse, and I may include more B-sides if that's something you guys would be into. 
> 
> Thank you again for all your love and support! I look forward to seeing everyone again in the next story!


End file.
